


Blues and Reds

by prettygurlsapphire



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygurlsapphire/pseuds/prettygurlsapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 prompt, "Wearing each other's clothes". Zuko tries on the traditional garb of the Water Tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues and Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so behind. Day 6 prompt, "Wearing each other's clothes". Figured this would be something short, sweet, and simple.

Blues and Reds

By: prettygurlsapphire

 

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Zuko looked out over the frosty expanse that Katara and her idiotic brother called home. He didn't want to be here; he didn't even like it here. But Katara had insisted that they pay a visit to her Gran Gran and her other relatives. He groaned again and wondered how the ruler of an entire nation could be swayed so easily.

"I could just melt the whole place, if I wanted," he grumbled, while lacing up the warm boots Katara had set out for him. It felt odd to be covered from head-to-toe in the garbs of the Water Tribe, but if it would make Katara happy...

He sighed again, giving himself a once over in the mirror. Various shades of blue covered him from head-to-toe. His coat was cerulean, his pants a soft, pale blue that reminded him of Katara's eyes.

At that moment, Katara stepped into the room, giving Zuko a squeeze of delight upon seeing his outfit.

"Zuko, you look fantastic! The colors of the Water tribes really suits you."

Frowning as a trail of red flushed his cheeks, Zuko turned away from the mirror with a grunt, "I'm only wearing this because Fire Nation clothes aren't warm enough here."

"Haha, whatever you say," Katara patted Zuko's arm knowingly, telling him once again how great he looked.

But the second the two of them walked into the living room together, Sokka burst into a fit of laughter, "Bwahahaha! You'd never pass for Water tribe, Zuko."

Fire burned in Zuko's eyes, "Too bad I'm not trying to pass for your stupid tribe. I'm Fire Lord Zuko!"

Katara rolled her eyes, glaring fiercely at her brother, "Really Sokka? Did you have to get him started this early? Ugh, I swear."

Toph giggled from her spot on the couch, "You'll have to forgive my husband. He's an idiot."

Sokka's cheeks burned as he turned to give his wife a once over, "Toph, you look beautiful in Water tribe clothes though!"

At that moment, everyone turned to look at their blind companion. She couldn't see it, but she really did look beautiful in the warm, pale blue skirts of Sokka's people. The white fur around her coat collar accented her milky colored eyes in a way that made her look ethereal.

"Ugh, whatever." Zuko stormed out of the hut in a flurry, much to Katara's dismay.

"Sokkkkaaaa!" She groaned, turning another stony gaze on her brother. Sometimes, he played just a little too much.

Katara followed Zuko out on the icy terrain, where she found him staring out over the vast and definitely freezing water.

"Zuko, don't be too upset, ok? Sokka was just playing around."

"Your brother's annyoing."

Katara chuckled, sliding her hand in his, "I know. But he means well."

Zuko heaved a sigh, watching as a cloud of air puffed out from his body.

"I meant what I said earlier, Zuko. I really appreciate you wearing the traditional garbs of my tribe. It means a lot to me and Gran Gran."

In an instant, Zuko smirked devilishly, trapping Katara around her waist, "I'd rather see you in Fire Nation clothes."

"Oh really?" Katara questioned, a smile spreading across her face.

Zuko nodded, dropping a kiss on her nose, "You look so exotic in a room with all the other Fire Nation girls."

Katara blushed, her heartbeat increasing rapidly at the look in Zuko's amber eyes, "M-Me? Exotic?"

Again, Zuko nodded, burring his face into her neck as he held her closer, "The red makes your eyes glow. Like they're on fire." He kissed up her neck, then pressed a warm kiss on her cheek, "You're the perfect Fire Lady."

Katara felt her cheeks burning, her body warming to Zuko's natural temperature, "...I can change when we're on our way home."

Licking his lips at the mental image of Katara's beautiful body covered in passionate, sensual red, Zuko rewarded her with a kiss, "I'll hold you to that promise. my beautiful Fire Lady. As soon as we get on the ship."

"As you wish, my handsome Fire Lord."

 

~The End~

 

 

 


End file.
